Better than 1000 'I love yous'
by ritdan
Summary: The day after the Winx defeat Baltor, they decide to spend a day with the guys. How did Musa react yesterday when she found out Riven was kidnapped along with the others? But even after they were saved she's still not sure about their relationship...


Musa sat on her bed, starring at the ceiling, lost in in her own world. She still couldn't believe Baltor was dead. He wouldn't come and put their school in fire again, he wouldn't be able to rule the universe, and the most important out of all, he wouldn't kidnap their boyfriends again.

Her friends and her had become sorta addictive to the Red Fountain guys, they needed to have their boyfriends by their sides. Knowing they were kidnapped made them angry as hell.

But the girl who made absolutely no attempt to hide her anger was Stella.

**Flashback**

Musa had never seen this side of her friend before. As Helia came in the room and told them that Baltor had Brandon and the others, the first one to react ,was surprisingly Stella. She grabbed an item from the bed she was sitting on and threw it at the wall with full force. It made a shattering noise, making her look down at the thing at the wall. It was her mirror, the one that her father bought her some years ago. And it was her favorite.

All the girls looked in shock as Stella didn't even complain about it. She just looked around the room, catching a thing on one of the girls' desk and made her way to the pour thing.

As she took it, Musa shrieked in horror when she released what Stella was about to do with her iPod. "SHIT!", she mouthed and ran in the direction of the desk. Just as Stella was about to kill her iPod, she caught Stella's wrist with one hand while trying to get her iPod out of her grasp with the other.

"Stella, calm down! It's not easy for any of us. And you won't get your boyfriend back with throwing things at the wall, especially when it is something as important as your mirror, girl! How do you want to look at yourself before going out on a date with him next time? Or do you know a spell that could possibly show your reflection? I DON'T! And as much as I know my friend, you don't either!" screamed Musa right in Stella's face.

She didn't mean to make Stella burst into tears. At first Musa was confused with her reaction, she had expected an tantrum, but when she saw her crying, she couldn't help but start crying herself. Musa gave her a hug to try to comfort her, and Stella hugged back.

Musa released how similar they were. Of course, Stella was much more interested in fashion, while Musa's life was dedicated to music, but they had very much in common in the way they acted.

If Stella had waited just for another two seconds, it would have been Musa to throw the next best thing at the wall. And she wouldn't have cared if that thing was her iPod. It made her heart fall apart with the thought what this son of a bitch could do with Riven.

Sure, she never admitted her feelings to him, neither did she show them to him, but inside, she cared very deeply for him.

She wasn't sure if Riven had any feelings for her at all, he treated her like Musa was the last thing on earth he would ever love. But then, why the heck do their friends always try to convice her that he cares?

Maybe Riven really cared for her, and he definitely did, but not in the way she wanted him to? Maybe he just thought of her as a friend, that's why he was head over heels when he saw Nabu holding her in his arms? He didn't know him and seeing a stranger holding Musa in his arms ... who would just stand there? He was probably just protective of Musa but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that he didn't love her.

"It doesn't matter! Even if he hated me, I would go and get him out of whereever he is right now." thought Musa and she new she was right.

All the other girls joined them in the hug holding back their tears.

**End of flashback**

Now it was a day after they found their boyfriends and killed Baltor at the same time. Well, it was Bloom who actually got rid of him.

"Gosh! I have to get my ass down there. They must be already waiting for me." Musa thought as she stood up and went to look at herself in the mirror.

"Musa, you're looking great! No really, your hair is everything but messed up. Oh and your clothes. Not to mention your yesterday washed clothes. Tune's going to be truly proud of you!" she thought out loud, and went to the bathroom.

"Hmmm...maybe Stella's right and I should untie my pigtails for just a day. It would be a relief to not look at the mirror every five minutes to fix your hair." she said to herself while trying to put her hair down.

Her whole image changed when she had her long hair lying straight on her back. Besides she looked more feminine, she had to admit, she looked sexier.

She made her way to her wardrobe, having a hurried look at the clothes inside. She stopped at the sight of her favorite jeans shorts. After throwing them on the bed, she continued her search, this time for a matching shirt.

"Oh man. I almost forgot about this shirt. Well Stella will owe me something when she sees me wearing it." she chuckled and got it out as well.

She quickly changed into her new clothes and went to get high heels. She always hated them but unfortunately, sneakers weren't the best choice for that outfit.

She hurried down the stairs and almost bumped into Flora, who was running up the stairs.

"Musa, you scared me. I was sent to get you. Come on!" Flora said as she grabbed hold of Musa's hand and ran down with her.

"Wow, you miss Helia so much after not seing him for like 2 minutes that you gotta run?" She teased Flora, who blushed and looked away. Flora was about to reply, but Musa was first.

"A-N-Y-W-A-Y, how's Bloom doing? I haven't talked to her for some hours. Is she ok?" asked Musa.

"Yeah, Miss Faragonda made her do this test, which proved she was back to normal again. Poor girl, she had to go through so much in the last few months." said Flora.

Musa just sighed. They all went through a lot during their time at Alfea. But Bloom always had to stand the most of it. Musa felt sorry for her friend. Bloom wouldn't have picked that life if she had a choice.

She sometimes just came to Musa to talk about girl stuff, and their conversation usually ended with the discussion of Bloom's worries and that she's afraid that if something ever happened to her friends because of her, she would never forgive herself for that.

She is the one who the world needs. Ok, the girls helped her a lot, but nothing would change in case one of them suddenly dissapeared. And because they were always standing beside her in fights,risking their lifes, she would be very pissed if someone of the girls got into trouble because of her.

Flora and Musa were at the bottom of the stairs by now and saw the group at the gates of Alfea.

"Finally! Could it go any -" Stella began but stopped when she noticed Musa. "You ... y-you let your hair down? And you're actually wearing this shirt?" She gasped and looked from Musa's hair to her shirt and back to her hair.

"Well-llll, The good news: I listened to your" at that she pointed to Stella, "advice about the hair and the bad news: you " she pointed to Stella again," owe me $150." Stella nervously bit her lower lip and looked at the floor. "Crap."

"$150? Why?" asked Sky.

"They made a bet. If Musa ever wore this shirt, she would get $150 from Stella." replied Bloom holding back a laugh.

"And what's the matter with the shirt?"

"She never wears pink, well at least not this shade of pink. And it's not her style. It's more Stella's. They bought it just for the bet."

Musa and Flora reached their friends as Bloom finished the sentence. Musa saw Riven from the corner of her eye, and it seemed like he was starring at her. She had the urge to look at him but instead she just smiled. If he played the 'I don't care game' with her, she had full right to play it with him.

"So, guys, where are we going now?" said Bloom while crossing her hand with Sky's.

"How about this club in Magix we went to some days ago?" suggested Layla.

"Oh yeah, a club! I really need to relax. Yesterday was the craziest day ever." said Stella and gave Brandon her best smile.

Suddenly Layla started laughing, which confused all the others. Musa tried to figure why what Stella just said was this funny and came to the reason. She gladly joined Layla.

"What's so funny? asked Brandon looking from Stella to Musa and Layla and back to Stella.

"She didn't tell you? You all didn't? Well then let me explain. Stella was angry as hell yesterday when she found out you were kidnapped. She threw her favourite mirror at the wall, it shattered but she didn't complain. She even had the courage to try and do the same with my iPod. Thank me I was in time." said Musa and smiled evily at Stella.

"Sooo, it was me who was out of control yesterday? Then let me tell you Musa's story." she went forward to Musa, grabbed something from her back pocket and showed it to everyone. "She finished three packages of cigarettes yesterday. AND she didn't even stop smoking when Grizelda went by. You should've seen her. She was sent to Miss Faragonda's office. So, Musa, what did our headmistress say? How many weeks do you have to clean our school, hmm?" said Stella handing her the cigarettes. Musa was shooting her death glares.

"Too bad for you, Grizelda changed her mind and let me go after I was out of YOUR sight." She narrowed her eyes at that.

"You're smoking?" asked Riven, who was kinda shocked. He couldn't imagine Musa with a cigarette.

"Sometimes. Only if there's trouble." she replied and looked down.

She used to smoke when she had trouble but she never actually smoked three packages a day. She got down one when her father told her she couldn't perform at the concert in Red Fountain last year. She smoked one and a half when she found out, Tecna was dead. Well she thought she was dead. But it never came to two, not to mention three.

"And you don't want to tell him you never smoked more th –" Stella was cut off by Musa, who slapped her on the back of her head as hard as she could.

"Owww, what was that for?" Stella said massaging her head.

Stella wanted to finish her last sentence but was quiet when she saw Musa's expression. If she doesn't want to get her jaw broken, she should better shut up now.

They made it to the club in no time, got themselves cocktails, and sat down at a table. Layla and Stella went to dance, dragging Tecna behind, who absolutely refused to make a move.

Some seconds later, Brandon and Nabu stood up as well and looked back to Timmy. "What? I don't dance. Are you kidding?" he replied to their unspoken question.

"You want her to dance by herself? What a boyfriend are you?" asked Brandon. Timmy opened his mouth to answer but shut it. He knew Brandon was right. He stood up too and the three went to the girls on the dancefloor. They were trying to get Tecna to dance but she just showed her tongue at them and crossed her arms.

Flora and Musa giggled. Tecna was really no dancing lover. They would have had more success in getting Flora to dance, even though she was shyer than Tecna.

"Want to go to the bar?" asked Bloom standing up.

"Sure." said Sky and followed her through the crowd.

Musa sensed what they were doing here, so she quickly catched Flora's hand unter the table giving her a 'if you go now I'll kill you look'. Flora just smiled at her and looked over to Helia, smiling even wider.

Both of them would excuse themselves from the table in less than a minute, leaving her and Riven alone. She had no idea what she could probably talk to him about, they didn't have any hobbies in common. The only thing that they really shared were their friends. And she's definitely not going to talk to him about yesterday. That left them topic-less. She sighed.

"If you need me, I'm on the dancefloor." she said, pushing the chair she sat on away. She felt Flora take her hand but Musa shrugged it off and kept going.

She went in the direction the girls had gone but when she didn't feel the three starring at her back, she made a big circle around the dancefloor, making sure to not bump into any of her dancing friends and went out the door.

The wind gently brushed the hair out of her face, she felt her shirt flutter in all the possible directions. It was colder outside now and she didn't bring any sweatshirt with her.

Step by step, she went along the path, leaving the club more and more behind. Musa didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from the noise in the club and properly think about the events of yesterday. When she remembered what happened yesterday, her hand instinctively went to her back pocket and touched the package with the cigarettes.

"What? It helped me yesterday...so it's gonna help me today. Besides that, I need my mind cleared." she thought and got the cigarettes out of her pocket. Her hand trailed down to the pocket on the front of her jeans. "Shit. Of course. Flora took my lighter after we came back from the mission yesterday. Damn that girl!" she said to herself.

She was about to put the cigarettes back into her pocket as she felt a hand grab them from her. She expected the person to be one of the girls but was confused when she saw none other than Riven throwing her so needed cigarettes in the bushes.

"I swear they're going to kill you someday." he said and smirked at her.

"Like you would care." she thought. She didn't want to start a conversation with him right now, especially when it always ended with a fight.

"Did you follow me?" she asked the first thing that came in her mind. Why would he do that?

"No, I just wanted to get away from there but was surprised to see you here. I thought you were dancing." he replied looking down at her.

"I...I wasn't in the mood." Musa said and crossed her arms. She should have thought of an excuse just in case someone followed her.

"Ok...so, mind if I join you?" he asked, his gaze still fixed on her.

"Not really." she said and kept walking.

They were going in silence for some minutes, both searching for something they could talk about. They knew they couldn't avoid the conversation about their relationship any longer. They had to get past it, no matter how it ended.

"Musa, we really need to talk...about us." Riven finally said, not able to take the silence anymore.

"What is there to talk about? We both know where we're standing. I know about your feelings to me, you know about my feelings to you. So, what do you mean?" she didn't want to start this talk just yet.

"You think you know how I feel for you?" he asked, surprised. Did her friends tell her anything? Did she see it? How could she possibly know? He thought he hided it good enough.

"Riven. I know you're seeing me as a friend. Maybe you're even somehow protective of me. But I don't get why you can't just tell me that you only want to be friends. Every time I think I'm over you, the next day you drag me back into all the hope I'm more than just a friend to you. I'm sick of it! I want you to say that you don't like me in that way, and now!" she said, walking quicker with every word, at the end she was literally running.

Riven reached out and caught her wrist to stop her from walking any faster. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Riven thought he had missed some details while hiding his true feelings from her. He didn't want Musa to now the truth. Well it was the reason they played all those hawk and mouse games. But from day to day it had become harder to avoid her, so after three years it was truly impossible.

"You really think I don't like you much? Gosh...and I thought you found out." he giggled and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Huh? What?" Musa was completely irritated now. Did he play a game with her? What did he mean by 'found out'?

"My friends always tell me that I act more than I say. I thought you saw my real feelings under the mask." he told her and fixed his gaze on the ground.

"What feelings?"

Riven couldn't help but roll his eyes at her stupid questions. Was she really that blind or didn't she want to see it? He had trouble holding this nice-nice act, and she was not exactly making it easier for him.

"Do I really have to explain? As you may have noticed, I don't like to talk about feelings." he sighed, still looking at the ground.

Musa didn't understand what he was telling her. So, he did have feelings for her? Or didn't he?

"Hell then don't explain. You're better at acting, so show me!" she blurted out. Musa didn't have any thought behind her words. But Riven took them the wrong way.

"Does she want me to kiss her now?" he thought. He didn't notice his eyes were widening, she did.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Like I asked you to kill someone!" she was getting angry now.

"You just asked me to kill myself." he thought to himself. It would break his heart if he kissed her now and she pushed him away. But it was the only way to tell her how he felt. He had to live with her reaction.

"Well, you asked for it. Don't blame me afterwards cause I might have gotten your message wrong." he said, while closing the distance between them.

Musa thought of every possible reason he was getting closer to her. "What's his point?" she thought. With every step he did, her heart raced faster, he must be hearing it now.

All the way towards her, Riven never released her eyes from his gaze. He wanted to see the stop sign in her eyes, or, what he hoped to see there, her approval. But all he could see was confusion. "She still doesn't get what I'm doing her. Damn pixie." he shook his head at that thought, in disbelief.

As he was close enough to touch her, he put one arm around her waist. The other cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He looked deep into her eyes for the last time, to see a sign. There was only confusion. Taking a last breath, he bent down and, without hesitating, pressed his lips hard on hers.

Musa didn't except this, at all. She inhaled sharply, but this was the only move she did for some seconds. As his lips released hers, he backed up a bit to look into her eyes. They were full of pleasure, disbelief and ... was that desire?

Riven searched for some explanation. He knew he would regret it later, but still couldn't do anything to stop himself. She was too tempting, he wasn't in control of himself when he was alone with her.

But before he could think of a good excuse, Musa came to her senses. So he did have feelings for her? And didn't he just kiss her? She was loosing some very valuable seconds, and if she won't make a move soon, he will just leave.

She grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from backing up from her even more. Musa put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her level and kissed him with as much passion as he did with her some seconds ago.

For the first time in her life, she was happy she decided to wear high heels. If she didn't have the additional eleven centimeters, she would have to jump to peck him on the lips.

Even though he was surprised she was really kissing him back, Riven didn't need as much time as Musa to get that he had to react. He took her by the thighs and lifted her up, so that she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes.

She burried her hand into his hair, making sure he wouldn't be able to get away from her that easy if he wanted to. But she was completely wrong. He wouldn't pull away from her. Not even if the end of the world was coming now.

Riven wrapped her legs around his waist, he wanted to remember the feeling of kissing her forever, and he pleased to explore every inch of her body. He wasn't sure if he would get a chance to hold her like that ever again, so if this was certainly the only time he could feel her tiny body pressed against his, he needed to use the moment.

Musa felt his tongue at her lower lip, silently asking for access. She knew, if this kiss went out of control, both of them won't be able to forgive themselves for that. She knew that but didn't stop kissing him, showing him all her love she had kept inside her for so long. And how the hell could she back away now when she finally had the man of her dreams having her in his arms?

Pushing all the wrong thoughts away, she let him explore her mouth, tasting its every corner. She didn't mind his hands wandered up and down her back, slowly getting lower to her thighs and pulling on the rough material of her shorts, to feel the soft skin underneath them.

Her hands went down the so well defined abs on his chest, getting to his stomach and all the way back up to his collarbone again.

Unfortunately the lack of air made them stop their passionate kiss. Riven put Musa down on the ground again, still holding her hand to keep the contact.

As their breathings were back to their usual pace, Riven put on the widest grin ever "So, I did get your message wrong, didn't I?" he said.

"Well, if you wonder if that was what I meant by 'show me', you were absolutely wrong. But I'm glad you took my words this wrong." she said, not being able to hide her happiness.

"By the way, you have no idea how right they are." she said, looking up at him.

"They?" she was playing with him now.

"Your friends. If you 'showed' me your love like that every day, I would love to burn down the 'I love yous'.

"What? Was I that good?" nobody ever said to him that he was good at 'showing love', so why did she now?

"You're kidding right? I never got such a feeling that I was truly loved, needed and wanted as you gave me now. This is millions of times better than a thousand 'I love yous'." she admitted and blushed to her hairline as she released what she was talking to him about for the last few seconds. When did she get so romantic?

"Since when are you so romantic?" he asked her. She burst out laughing, she was literally rolling on the ground by now.

"What's so funny?" he asked, joining in the laughter. She always made him laugh.

"I asked myself the same thing just before you asked me." she wipped tears away from her eyes, still shining in happiness.

"Wow, what a reason to laugh." he said, smirking.

"So, after all the missunderstandings, tears of happiness and all this stuff about 'showing emotions', are we finally official now?" he asked, smiling even brighter at that thought.

"We should tell our friends. I swear they're not coming home tonight after hearing the news." she giggled and took Riven by hand, pecking a quick kiss on his lips and leading him back to the club.

"Guys, we're together!" screeched Musa as she found the table with all their friends sitting around him.

"Gosh, it took you two...sorry, three years to get over your stubborness." huffed Brandon. Stella smacked him on the back of his head. Before he could complain, she started her own conversation.

"So, and now the most important part. Riven, you may now promise in front of all of us that you will never ever treat her badly, hurt her, -"

"...lose her to another guy and respect her parents and friends? What time is this going around?"

"You forgot the best. You will always love her, no matter what. Promise. NOW! Otherwise, we can't let you be her boyfriend." Stella finished for Riven and waited impatiently.

"Sorry. But I can only show it." Riven said glaring at Brandon's girlfriend. He pulled Musa close to him and kissed her full on the mouth, putting all his love into that one kiss.

**So, guys, do you want a sequel? To be honest, I didn't plan a sequel, but if you want one, I promise to think about it. **

**Please review! **


End file.
